Love Is Stronger Than Death
by Justreadinxx
Summary: They say death can ruin people's lives. They certainly end lives, but do they end a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"**Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time... It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other."-** **Leo Buscaglia**

Santana dialed the number she knew by heart, but it seemed so unfamiliar. She heard the ringing and waited patiently in hope that the girl would pick up. Nothing. The Latina sighed and waited for the voicemail to come up.

"Hey! I'm not here at the moment. I'm probably dancing or with San! I love you, San! Leave a message!"

The sound of the girl's voice echoed through the empty room. A small smile played on Santana's lips as the line 'I love you, San!' filled her ears. There was a long beep and the smile instantly disappeared. She suddenly lost the words that were in her head before. She bit her bottom lip softly and just said whatever came to her mind.

"Uh… You just left, but I wanted to tell you something…You know the moment you meet someone and just… Get strong feelings for them? You have no control over your feelings for them. It just happens. It can all happen so fast and yet… Time can feel so slow. I've felt that… Once. I've felt that only once in my life, Britt. It was you… I felt it once I met you. What you saw… It was a moment of weakness and I would never do it ever again. Anyway… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I love you so much. I'm going down to the shore where we first met. You could meet me there if you want. Okay? I love you."

**An Hour Earlier**

Brittany skipped happily into the house with a bunch of flowers. "San is going to love these!" She giggles and tip toes up the stairs quietly to surprise the Latina that she was home early. She walks slowly as she hears moaning coming from the room. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she opens the door to see Santana and a girl half naked on the bed. Santana stopped what she was doing and looked at the blonde trying to find out what to say.

"I think I should go…" The girl grabbed her pants and hurried out the room.

Brittany just stared at Santana in disbelief. Santana bit her bottom lip and looked down. She couldn't look at the blonde. She was scared.

"Why?" Brittany questioned.

"I- I don't know…" Santana said almost below a whisper, but Brittany heard it and she was fuming.

"You don't know? Well, wow. I didn't want to tell you that I was coming home from work early because I wanted to surprise you. You know? I wanted to surprise you with these stupid flowers and I wanted to attack you with kisses once I got home." Brittany said as she threw the flowers on the ground.

"I'm sor-"

"No! You're not sorry! I never thought you would do this to me, Santana. I think we need some time alone… I'm going to go to Rachel's house. I'll get my things and I'll call a taxi…" Brittany said as she walked out of the room.

"What am I doing?" Santana buried her face into her palms and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to a song and... I got this idea in my head. Review please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay So you guys won't get confused or something... This chapter is an hour after the whole cheating thing haha. Yeah... Anyway. Enjoy! Review! Yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong>There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief... And unspeakable love.-Washington Irving<strong>

**An Hour Later**

Santana dialed the number she knew by heart, but it seemed so unfamiliar. She heard the ringing and waited patiently in hope that the girl would pick up. Nothing. The Latina sighed and waited for the voicemail to come up.

"Hey! I'm not here at the moment. I'm probably dancing or with San! I love you, San! Leave a message!"

The sound of the girl's voice echoed through the empty room. A small smile played on Santana's lips as the line 'I love you, San!' filled her ears. There was a long beep and the smile instantly disappeared. She suddenly lost the words that were in her head before. She bit her bottom lip softly and just said whatever came to her mind.

"Uh… You just left, but I wanted to tell you something…You know the moment you meet someone and just… Get strong feelings for them? You have no control over your feelings for them. It just happens. It can all happen so fast and yet… Time can feel so slow. I've felt that… Once. I've felt that only once in my life, Britt. It was you… I felt it once I met you. What you saw… It was a moment of weakness and I would never do it ever again. Anyway… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I love you so much. I'm going down to the shore where we first met. You could meet me there if you want. Okay? I love you."

As soon as Santana hung up, she heard sirens going off and saw an ambulance speed by. She watched in confusion as they all headed in one direction. The Latina's eyes widen slightly as a thought popped into her mind.

"No… Please." She whispered to herself as she started to sprint to the direction of the whole scene. As she got closer she can see two cars smashed up against each other. She looked at the yellow taxi and recognized the driver who just got out. "Oh God… Please be okay…" Santana quivered. She froze as she saw the back of the blonde's head out the window and blood trailing down the passenger's door. Tears fell down and she ran past the now forming crowd.

"Woah! Excuse me Miss! No one is allowed passed this line!" A man yelled as he tried to run after Santana.

"You can't be dead…" Santana whispered as she reached the car. She cried violently as she tried to shake the blonde awake. "Brittany, please! Don't leave me like this…" Santana tried opening the car door, but it wouldn't budge. She gave up and kept on crying. She buried her face in Brittany's unmoving shoulder.

Just then Santana could feel someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Noah Puckerman in his cop uniform. Puck's face played a worried expression and his eyes showed that he was there for her. Santana hugged him tightly and cried louder.

"Shh… It's okay. Everything will be okay." Puck croaked out and wrapped his arms around the girl. He felt some of his tears falling down his cheek as the people took his friend out of the car and covered up the body with a blanket.

After hours of just standing there and consoling his best friend, he decided it was best if she stayed with Quinn. He drove her over there and as soon as they got there Santana had already fallen asleep in the car. He picked her up and walked to the front of Quinn's house. Quinn was already outside and as she spotted Puck she opened the door and motioned him to come in.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah… Just… Just don't leave her alone. Okay? She needs us now… Keep an eye out for her." Puck said as he laid his best friend on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering is an act of resurrection, each repetition a vital layer of mourning, in memory of those we are sure to meet again. ~Nancy Cobb, in "In Lieu of Flowers"

**A Week Later**

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She watched as everyone took their turns kneeling before the casket that contained her loved one. She felt emotionless, inside she felt as if she was dying. She sees Brittany's mom coming towards her. Brittany's mom hugs Santana tightly and weeps.

"She was my little girl…" Brittany's mom said in between sobs.

"I know… She was my life." Santana said.

The ceremony began and all Santana wanted to do was be far away from it. She didn't want to see Brittany lying there in the casket. She didn't want to see everyone mourning the loss of her girlfriend. She just wanted to get away from it all.

"Now… Santana Lopez would like to say a few words before the body get cremated." The priest said as he took a seat.

Santana stood up and walked slowly towards the Alter. She looked at the body and tears were threatening to spill out. The Latina turned around and looked at all the people that came.

"I… I have known Brittany since I was a little girl… I remember meeting her at the shore. Instantly I knew she was going to be someone important in my life and she is. We were best friends and in high school we kinda drifted apart because I developed feelings for her… And I was scared. So scared and I regret it. I regret not telling her that I loved her every day. I regret not singing a duet with her every day in Glee club. I regret hurting her everyday because I was afraid…" Santana took a deep breath and tears start coming down. "I'm sorry." Santana laughs out and wipes the tears. "I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in the world. I'm going to miss you, Britt." Santana walked down the Altar, but instead of taking her seat she walks outside.

"Where is she going?" Finn asked.

"I get her. I would walk out of the room or pause the T.V whenever Grace died in Avatar." Sam whispers to Finn.

"I'll go check on her." Quinn says as she gets out of her seat. She walks towards the exit and looks for Santana. She can't find her anywhere. She walks over to the back and sees Santana on one of the swings. "What are you doing? You're going to miss the rest of the ceremony…"

As Quinn got closer she can see that Santana was crying. Quinn wraps her arms around the Latina."Hey… Don't cry. She wouldn't want you to cry."

"Before she died… She was mad at me, Quinn! I-I did something I wasn't supposed to do… And that was it." Santana let out a sob. "I can't believe she's gone…"

"No one can… She may be gone, Santana, but she'll always be there watching over you. Trust me, even if she was mad… She can never stay mad at you. She loved you." Quinn hugged her best friend tighter and felt a tear fall down her cheek. That's it. Her best friend is a mess and her other best friend is gone. Quinn thought that all three of them would grow old together. Be best friends for life. The Unholy Trinity, the three musketeers.

So there they were with pain in their hearts. Mourning someone they both loved. There cried soon passed and they sat there watching the leaves move along with the breeze. Quinn looked around as she heard people coming out of the building. She watched as the casket was being placed in a hearse.

"Hey, S. The cremation is going to happen now. Let's go… Okay?" Quinn squeezed Santana's shoulder and walked over to her car.

Santana stayed on the swing for a few minutes. She breathed in the fall air and looked up at the sky. She then got up and walked over to Quinn's car. The brunette got in and they drove to the place where the cremation was being held.

Santana and Quinn got out of the car when they reached the place. They entered the building and a man directed them to the room where the cremation chamber was. They both watched from the other room where there was a huge window.

Santana watched as her first real love was being put into the cremation chamber. She couldn't feel anything. She was numb. Since Brittany is gone she felt as if her life meant nothing anymore, that there isn't anything worth living for.

"Do you want to go? This process takes about three hours… We'll come back when it's over." Quinn said carefully.

Santana just nodded her head and walked out of the door without saying a word. Isn't love supposed to be forever? How is it supposed to be forever when the other one dies? Santana tried to control herself from breaking down, but it was too much. She's been too strong for too long. As Santana exited out the building she fell to her knees and cried. How is she gonna live her life now?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my... It snowed so I was here in my house all day. So I have a treat... New chapter! Yay! Enjoy and review please :)**

* * *

><p>"Grieve not, nor speak of me with tears, but laugh and talk of me as if I were beside you there." ~ Isla Paschal Richardson<p>

It was raining and Santana looked at the box that contained Brittany's ashes. She didn't know what to feel. She felt anger towards Brittany for leaving her all alone, she felt anger towards herself, and she felt like dying. The Latina got up and drank from her cup. She looked at the cup for a moment until she flings the glass at the wall. She hears the clinking of broken glass hit the floor. She grabs a picture frame that contained a photo of her and Brittany and threw it. She threw every possible thing in the room out of anger. Santana looked at the box again and completely broke down. She sat down around the broken pieces of glass and cried softly.

Quinn was listening on the other side of bedroom door. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she go inside and console her best friend or should she let her be? The blonde sighed and walked away. "She should have this time alone…" She says to herself.

Santana grabs a six pack of beer from under her bed and drinks it one by one. After an hour and a half later she was already on her last one. She downed it and threw it at the garbage can, but it missed and fell next to it with the rest of the cans. She gets up slowly and walks over to the closet. The brunette grabs one of Brittany's shirts and takes it with her to bed. Santana buries her face in the shirt, inhaling the remaining scent of Brittany. She groans slightly as she sees the box on the floor. She stumbled out of bed, almost falling on her face. The Latina grabbed the box and put it on the table next to her bed. She got back to bed and put the shirt close to her chest.

"I miss you, Britt…" Santana whispered while looking at the box. She laughs softly on how stupid it was to talk to ashes. "It's my entire fault… If I didn't….If it didn't happen… You wouldn't have died…"

She looked at the box as if it was supposed to respond. As if Brittany's voice would suddenly come out of know where and talk to her. "This is stupid…"

Santana looks at the ceiling and sighs. "Can you hear me, Britt? Do you remember that one time when you dominated in the cat diseases category? I was so proud of you." Santana looked at the box again. "Do you remember when we would just lie on the shore and just talk for hours?"

Santana can feel the tears build up and she shuts her eyes to prevent them from coming out. She can hear the rain drops hitting the window quite roughly and hear the thunder. She curled up in a fetus position and tried to fall asleep. Every time Santana heard the thunder she would jump.

"Damn it…" Santana breathes out and reaches for the radio. She hit the on button and resumed her position. Music filled the room and slightly drowned out the sound of the thunder.

"I hate this goddamn weather…" Santana covered her ears and closed her eyes again. She tried her best to fall asleep, but it was hard considering she can still hear the thunder through her hands.

Santana sat up and groaned. She looked over at the small drawer chest beside her bed and opened one of the drawers. She was searching for the sleeping tablets and when she found one she popped it into her mouth. Santana laid back into her bed and let sleep take over her.

_xXxXx_

_I'm not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for._

It was quiet except for the sound of the rain, thunder, and the radio mixed in with Santana's light snores. The blonde figure giggled quietly at how cute the Latina looked. Oh yes, especially with the drool coming out of Santana's mouth. She laid down next to the brunette and carefully wrapped her arms around Santana. Santana groaned slightly and leaned in closer to the figure.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_Can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

"Mm… I love you…" The sleeping girl moaned out.

"I know, baby." The girl smiled and lightly kissed the Latina on the forehead. "I love you too."

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why it's coming down, down, down…_


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO SAW THE EPISODE? WASN'T IT AMAZING? Ahhh :) I'm gonna watch it a million times. Hahaha anyway I wanted to have this up before Glee came back, but I didn't have enough time... But here it is! Review please :)**

* * *

><p>"The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death." ~ Author Unknown<p>

Santana woke up to the sound of the radio playing heavy metal music. She groaned, reached out, and slapped the top of the radio for it to stop. The girl sat up and looked at the side of the bed that was empty. She expected someone to be there. She remembered someone wrapping their warm arms protectively around her.

"Someone was here…" Santana said to herself. She shrugged and got out of bed. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Quinn was reading the morning newspaper.

"How was your night?" Quinn asked still looking at the newspaper.

"Were you in my room last night?" Santana asked quickly.

Quinn looked up at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh… Nothing" Santana took out a bowl, cereal, and milk. She poured the cereal and milk and sat down across from Quinn. Quinn eyed her suspiciously and then looked back at her newspaper.

"What are you going to do today?" Quinn always asked this question. Every morning it would be the same routine. Santana would eat, go up to her room, come back down to eat, bathroom, eat, sleep, and repeat.

"Nothing" Santana says before putting a spoonful of Lucky Charms in her mouth.

Quinn sighed and put her newspaper down. "I'm going to the Super Market. Do you want to come with me?" Santana shook her head and finished the last of her cereal. She placed it in the sink and ran up the stairs before Quinn can say anything. She walked back into the room and saw the mess she made. Everywhere there were bits of broken glass.

"I'll clean that later…" Santana sighs and makes her way to the bed. She jumps on the bed and stuffs herself under the covers.

Moments later Quinn opens the door and looks around the room. "Wow… Uh. Redecorating I see?"

Santana chuckles and pokes her head out of the covers. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving now… I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Quinn bites her bottom lip. "I love you, S."

"Yeah I love you too."

Quinn closed the door and walked away. Santana could hear the car starts and drive away. It was silent and all she heard was the sound of the things going on outside. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. The brunette twisted the knobs and let warm water flow through. Her clothes fell on the ground and she got in. She sat down in the bathtub and felt the warmth of the water. She saw her reflection. Look at her… Skinnier and miserable.

She turned the knobs once again as the water was almost to the top of the bathtub. She then laid down with her head above the water. "I have nothing…" And with that she plunged her head into the water. One. Two. Three… Santana quickly sat back up for air.

"You can do this, Lopez… It isn't that hard…" She laid back down and slowly put her head below the water. She could feel the pain in her chest because her lungs needed the air. Her vision started to blur and blacken. She couldn't feel the pain anymore… She was dying and that's all she wanted. All she ever wanted since Brittany's death was to die.

Before she blacked out she saw a figure with blonde hair. She could feel strong arms, the same as the ones from last night, wrap around her and take her out of the water.

"Santana please…"

xXxXx

Santana coughed up water and opened her eyes. Her eyes widen to see her love right in front of her. The girl she loved so much, the one who died.

"Am I dead…?" Santana asked in a whisper.

"No." Brittany said.

A tear fell down Santana's cheek and Brittany wiped it away with her finger. She didn't even feel the tear. She didn't even realize she was crying. That's all she does these days. All she does was cry like a baby.

Santana hugged Brittany and cried. Brittany just smiled and rubbed the Latina's back. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes.

"I-I thought you were dead…" Santana sat up and wiped her tears away. She watched as Brittany's smile turned into a slight frown.

"I am…" Brittany finally said in a low voice.

"But you're here…"

Brittany shrugged slightly. "Not physically…"

"So… So you're a ghost…" Santana says softly.

Brittany nodded sadly and stroked Santana's cheek lovingly. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. It's been too long since she has felt Brittany's touch.

"Why are you crying again?"

Santana opened her eyes and realized tears were falling down. She wiped them quickly and laughed half-heartedly. Why was she crying? Brittany's here… She should be happy at least. Even if Brittany was a ghost…

"Britt, I'm sorry… If it wasn't for what I did… Then you woul-" Brittany placed a finger on Santana's lips before she could finish her sentence. The blonde removed her finger and the Latina closed her mouth and watched as the girl smiled.

"I know and it's okay. I forgive you… I always will, but I can't forgive you for what you almost did today…"

Santana bit the inside of her cheek and looked down. Moments ago she almost killed herself. She heard Brittany sigh and she looked back at her. They looked at each other for a moment before Brittany spoke again.

"I love you, Santana and you shouldn't do that… I may not be here physically, but I'm here for you. I don't want you to ever do that again. Okay?" Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Britt." Santana smiled.

"Now I think you should put some clothes on… I don't want Quinn seeing you naked. Only I can see you naked." Brittany pouted. Santana laughed at how adorable Brittany was being.

"There's a laugh I haven't heard in a while…" Brittany smiled.

Just then they could hear the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. Santana looked at Brittany. "Are you going to leave me right now…?"

Brittany nodded slowly and got up. She started to walk to the bathroom door. Santana tried to grab her hand to stop her, but her hand went right through. The door opened and Quinn stared at Santana in confusion.

"Uh… Why are you naked… On the floor?" Quinn raised one eyebrow.

"She's… Right in front of you, Q. You can't see her?" Santana asked softly.

Quinn walked to Santana, going right through Brittany. Santana's mouth was hung open. Quinn bent down and waved her hand in front of her. Santana was still staring at Brittany, who just smiled and disappeared.

"Santana? Hello?"

Santana shook her head and looked back at Quinn. "You didn't…" Santana started, but then closed her mouth. She looked down at her body and remembered she was naked.

"I'm going to go put on some clothes. Uh… Bye!" Santana grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She ran out of the bathroom.

Quinn stood up straight and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Something was not right. Santana was hiding something from her… But what is it?

"What is going on around here…?"


End file.
